First Year Findings
by Lindsey Loo
Summary: Rose Weasley is off to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Carrying on the Weasley name, she has big shoes to fill with her older cousins already making names for themselves. Finding friends isn't hard with her sweet disposition, but catching the eye of one noteworthy Slytherin has her slightly anxious. How will this year play out?
1. Just Like Fred and George

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello there! First off, I want to say a big thanks for reading. I don't know what possessed you to click on the link to my story, but I'm so thrilled you did! I honestly appreciate any kind of comment or criticism, so please leave a review for me! I started this story back in 2012 and actually finished First Year Findings with eleven chapters. I went on to post a new story about Rose and Scorpius's second year, but never finished it. Since then, I've grown as a writer, learned to take my time and really focus on the writing and not just the plot. So what I've done is delete the old First Year Findings story and go through chapter by chapter to revise, re-plot, change, add, delete, do whatever I can to make the story more dynamic and fan-friendly. I will forewarn you, I do like detail and I have been known to use more than necessary, so bear with me there. But for now — enjoy!

—

The day was bright and not a cloud was in the sky at the cottage. The Weasley and Potter families had just finished breakfast, and a wide-eyed Rose Weasley watched as her Uncle Harry bewitched a biscuit and sent it floating around the table. Rose's younger brother Hugo, and her youngest cousin Lily chased after it, attempting to grab it before Harry's wrist flicked and he sent it whirling into the air, tumbling over the sofa in the living room. A squealing Lily went surging for it with Hugo on her heels. Rose giggled a bit, watching as the younger children played. Only a mere two years older than them both, she deemed herself too mature for the game, and instead watched Harry's wand with big brown eyes. "I learned how to do that spell from _Standard Book of Spells_ ," she said, "Could I borrow your wand Uncle Harry?"

"You most certainly cannot," Hermione Weasley exclaimed from the kitchen. And as soon as she heard it, Rose slumped down in her chair, face turning red to match her unruly hair. "Rose Cassandra Weasley! You know better than to ask to use an adult's wand, it's rude." Hermione's voice and face were stern, but when she saw the shamed look on her daughter's face, her own softened and she let out a small sigh, tenderly saying, "Don't worry, love. You'll get your wand soon."

"My letter is taking forever to get here," the eleven year old sighed, lifting her fork to pick at the remnants of breakfast on her plate. Her elbow propped up on the table as her father leaned over to rustle her mop of red hair.

"It normally comes about a month before the school year starts," he told her. "It'll be here any day. Just be patient."

"Like you've ever been patient for anything in your life," Hermione grinned from her spot at the kitchen counter, sipping her coffee and letting magic do the dishes in the sink.

Ron gave her a lopsided smile and went back to The Daily Prophet just as Lily was urging Harry out of his seat. "Come on dad!" the littlest redhead shouted, "You promised we'd play Quidditch today!"

Lily had inherited both her parents' love and skill for Quidditch. She may have been tiny, but it made flying and maneuvering on a broom very easy for her. With her father the _youngest seeker in a century_ and her mother a VIP of the Holyhead Harpies, all of the Potter children developed a good taste for the sport. James was going into his second year at Hogwarts and already talking about trying out for Seeker. Albus was going to be a first year with Rose and deemed himself Gryffindor house's biggest fan.

"I just know I'm going to be in Gryffindor," Albus would boast when the family was gathered around. "Our whole family's been in Gryffindor for years. I just have to be." But Rose knew the real truth behind his words. He'd confided in her in private for the past month or so, worrying about what would happen if he didn't get sorted into Gryffindor. "What if it's Hufflepuff?" he asked, scrunching up his nose. "Nothing against Hufflepuff — I know Teddy loves it. But it's just not where I see myself. But worse than that, what if it's Slytherin?" James has come home for Christmas and summer break talking about the Slytherin house and how still after so many years, they were all prejudice against the _lesser_ bloods. The adults would shake their heads and mutter to each other about how some things never changed, and it didn't matter what happened, there would always be people who believed they were better because they were Pureblood. It just left a sour taste in Rose's mouth, and fear in Albus's mind.

"You're sure to be in Gryffindor," she would tell him. "And me too…" she'd give him a small smile, but in her head she could only think about the qualities of a Gryffindor. She wasn't brave or particularly talented, and the only thing going for her being in Gryffindor was her last name. Nearly every Weasley had been in Gryffindor in the last fifty or so years.

"Here, little girl," a voice said, pulling her from her thoughts and she saw a hand in front of her holding out a wand. It was Teddy Lupin who was practically her cousin for all intents and purposes. His bright blue hair was wilder than ever and a huge grin shone on his face. Rose's own face lit up and she took his wand gingerly in her hand, careful not to break it. And just before she went to flick it, her eyes lifted to meet his. Teddy's eyes were always kind looking, a deep brown, much deeper than her own, but with a touch of red in them that she'd seen nearly glow when he was angry. She knew it was the Metamorphmagus genes he'd inherited from his mother, but it was still a little freaky from a spectator's point of view.

"Won't you get into trouble if I do magic with your wand? I don't want mum to yell at you."

"Nah," he said, putting his arm around her. "Don't worry about your mum, she loves me." He winked at her, and Rose's lips lifted into a wide smile, turning her eyes back to the wand. "Plus," Teddy's voice sounded in a whisper in her ear. "If you practice now, you'll just be a few steps ahead of everyone in your classes this year. Surely your mum can understand that."

That caused her smile to grow larger and she went for it, fixing the wand and her gaze on the teapot on the table and gave his wand a swish and a flick. " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," she said, and slowly but surely the empty teapot rose into the air, inch by inch, until it was floating at eye level.

"Brilliant," Teddy said quietly beside Rose, and she was so excited that she looked over at him, beaming her large smile and taking her concentration off of the spell. The teapot came to a crash on the kitchen table. For a moment, everything was stunned to silence.

Then she heard a yell from kitchen and Hermione's steps thudded closer. "Rose Weasley! What did I tell you?"

"Run!" Teddy yelled, and together they leapt from the table. Teddy's hand grabbed hers and he pulled her along as Ron was already fixing the broken pot and cleaning up the spilled tea. "She was just practicing," Rose could faintly hear him telling his wife as she was led away by a laughing Teddy. When they were out of sight and away from Hermione's frustrated fussing, Teddy let go of Rose, still laughing as they both caught their breath. They both leaned against the shed in the backyard which didn't house anything other than some gnome repellent and an old muggle lawnmower that Hermione's parents had given them years ago. It had never been touched except for when Arthur Weasley came to visit, and snuck out to inspect the it on a few occasions. Teddy looked up to see the Potter clan with their small game of Quidditch. Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur's daughter, spent more time with the Potters than she did with her own parents, but that was more for Teddy's company than anything else, and was now playing keeper for the game while Ginny, Lily, and Harry played chasers. The game was only getting started and though the boys had been upstairs playing Wizard Skittles, they must have heard the commotion outside, because James, Albus, and Hugo came racing out with James already reaching for a broom to join the others.

Victoire waved Teddy up and he too grabbed a broom to join the others, with Albus flying behind him to make a full seven. Teddy was a fantastic beater. Hufflepuff had taken the Quidditch cup his fourth and fifth years thanks to him knocking a fair few off their brooms. And they'd _almost_ taken it last year, if it wasn't for Slytherin's seeker, Ernest McManus, finding the snitch nearly five minutes into the game. It was the quickest and most disappointing final match Hogwarts had ever seen.

With the family flying around above her, Rose sat down on the ground, picking at the small white flowers in the grass and braiding them to make a necklace. She was good at books — reading, writing, arithmetic. Learning was her talent. Quidditch was certainly not. She'd tried every position, but she was no keeper like her dad. She didn't have enough hand-eye coordination to be a chaser, and not fast enough to be a seeker, and not enough arm strength to be a beater. But as a fan, she was amazing. She'd make up small cheers with her mum when the family played. And they'd sit and watch and commentate with funny jokes. They'd give the family fun nicknames like Harry "The Hard Head" Potter, and Ginny "Golden-Eye" Potter, and Victoire "Show Stopper" Weasley.

Oh yes, Rose was a pro at being a fan.

It was a wonderful way for Rose to get her mind off of the letters that had yet to come — watching them all play. And soon her mum and dad were out to join them, Ron even tag teamed with Victoria who let him play keeper for a while. The tall and slender blonde strode up to plop in the grass with Rose and Hermione. "Hot day," she commented, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

Everyone thought Victoire was gorgeous. She was one-eighth Veela, of course. But Rose idolized her the most. She'd tried to ask her mother to straighten her hair one time, but Hermione had gone on some rant about how she was perfect the way she was, and didn't need to change a thing. All that prompted was a smart remark from Ron about how in their fourth year Hermione had—but Hermione shushed him before Rose could learn anything. She'd pressed and pleaded with her father to let her in on the fourth year secret, but Hermione shot him a look and his mouth curved up into a smile before he reached to brush Rose's ringlets behind her ear. "Don't worry about it. You're just as beautiful as your mum."

But it only prompted a frown from Rose.

Victoire had inherited deep green eyes from somewhere in the Weasley or Delacour family lines, but they'd only ever been pointed at Teddy. They were a perfect pair in reality — Teddy was a prankster, and everyone was always going on about how he could give Fred and George a run for their money back in the day, and Victoire was kind and gentle (except when she was helping Teddy with a prank or two). He was loud and animated, she was reserved and grounded. He brought out the playful side in her, and she melted his heart.

At least that was how the adults described them on occasion.

Rose. Victoire, and Hermione continued making flower crowns, making jokes about the game until the seven players all soared to the ground, dismounting their brooms and going on about how James nearly missed the snitch, but got it in the nick of time. "I'm starving," Harry said as Ginny held onto one hand, and Lily held onto the other.

"My stomach's growling," Hugo said, falling into Hermione's lap with a groan on her part.

"I could eat," Ron agreed, already rubbing at his stomach. It only prompted a sly smile from Hermione as she ran her hand through Hugo's mussed hair. "You can always eat, Ron."

Everyone giggled and filed back into the house for lunch with the exception of Teddy and Victorie, who were whispering amongst themselves, and Rose, of course who was just standing up when Teddy's arm wrapped around her shoulders and she looked up to see a sly grin. "Wanna have some fun, Red?" he asked.

Rose knew that look, and ever the worry wart like her mother, her eyes narrowed slightly. "What kind of fun?"

Victoire laughed behind Teddy and shook her head. "Stop scaring her, just tell her what we're doing."

"We're going to race. You and Vic against me. Just on brooms, maybe once around the cottage. What do you say? Loser does the dishes after lunch?"

"Hey, that's not fair. You can use magic," Rose's eyes grew wide as she let out a laugh. Victoire laughed too.

"The muggle way then," Teddy said, offering his hand to shake. But Rose stared down at it, unconvinced. "If I'm lying, I'm dying…" His blue eyes grew slightly, looking sad and pleading. And Rose had no option but to shake it.

"Fine," she agreed. "But I'll tell mum if you break your promise."

Teddy only laughed and nodded, letting her go to hop back on his broom, Victoire sliding on her own and letting Rose climb on with her. "Let's go Rosie!" Teddy cried before soaring into the air with the girls on his heels.

It was once around the house and they were nearly back when Teddy glanced back at the girls. He'd won and Rose's face fell to a frown before they were hovering in mid air next to his broom. "Want to go a little farther?" he asked, glancing at the horizon. "We'll be back in time for dinner."

Thank Merlin for Victoire because the next second, she said the very thing Rose was thinking. "Not too far out. I'm not in the habit of getting into trouble." Teddy's grin only grew, because he _was_. But he agreed not too far and they soared off.

The scenery was beautiful. It was a rare occasion that Rose got to fly like this. She'd been on a broom a fair few times, but only ever around the house, never around the countryside. With her arms tight around Victoire's waist, she hoped she wasn't suffocating her cousin, but Vic didn't seem to be bothered by it. Rose couldn't look directly down, knowing full well she'd completely freeze up seeing how high they were, but staring off at the horizon and the hills in the distance made her feel like she was on top of the world. She'd never felt suppressed in her life, never suffocated by her family or the means of which she lived, but right now, she felt more _free_ than she ever had in her eleven years.

It didn't even occur to her they'd been flying for nearly an hour, only until Victoire had sped up to fly directly beside Teddy — who'd spent the entire flight doing donuts and somersaults and flips in the air, no doubt showing off. "Where are we?" the blonde asked. "We can't be near the house."

"I'd say we're about seventy or eighty miles out," Teddy shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Eighty miles out?"

"Or seventy."

"Teddy!" Victoire's eyes diverted back to Rose. "We have to get her home. I don't care about getting myself into trouble, but I'm not going to have Hermione yelling at me. Come on." Swiftly, Victoria turned the broom around and headed back to the cottage, but soon Teddy was catching up to them.

"Wait a second, Vic! I know where we can go. It'll only take us another ten or fifteen minutes, and then we'll go home by Floo power. Deal?" Victoria gave him a skeptical look, her lips pursing just a bit. "I promise," Teddy pleaded, giving those large, beseeching brown eyes.

"Fine," she sighed, and shifted behind his broom. "Lead the way."

A pang of worry flickered through Rose's mind. They were nearly seventy miles from home. Rose had never done anything like this in her life. What kind of trouble would she be in if their parents caught her. She didn't like the stomachache the stress was giving her, and she could almost feel like she was going to be sick. But after being lost in her worries, soon town came into view and she could see the sign for The Leaky Cauldron just before they landed on the sidewalk just outside. "Muggles don't pay attention to anything," Teddy's head shook as he watched two muggles sitting on a nearby bench staring at some contraption in their hands. Whatever it was must have been terribly funny, because they were laughing like imbeciles. "Come on, let's get you home, Red."

Inside was damp and dark like usual, and an array of witches and wizards donned the tables and bar, chattering, laughing, reminiscing. Rose hadn't been here much, but all the cousins knew that Teddy liked to sneak off here for a Firewhiskey before he turned seventeen.

"Teddy Lupin!" Tom's voice boomed from behind the bar. He was cleaning off some glasses with a flick of his wand. "Does your Gram know you're here?"

"My Gram doesn't _need_ to know I'm here," Teddy's mischievous smile was back, and Tom simply laughed again. Rose let out a little giggle as well, if only to conceal her nervousness.

"And Victoire," Tom nodded with a smile at the blonde as she smiled back, "What can I do for the two of you? Dinner? Drinks?"

"Why yes—."

"No, we can't stay for dinner, Tom. We need a fireplace, actually," Victoire interfered before Teddy could agree to dinner and drinks.

Tom simply nodded, pointing to the large fireplace in the back of the bar. "That one's specially for travel. Normally charge customers, but tonight don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Tom," Teddy reached to shake his hand before ushering Rose to the large stone fireplace. It reeked of soot, and the black dust covered it everywhere. Hanging on a hook wedged into the mortar was a pot of Floo Powder and Victoire reached for a handful.

"I'll go first, Rose you follow me." Rose gave a small nod and watched as Victoire spouted off the address and disappeared in a green flame.

Rose stepped into the fireplace, and the last thing she saw was Teddy's face before suddenly she was back home and… her face fell seeing a sooty Victoire standing next to the adults. Hermione's face was the reddest of all. "Glad to see you made it back," her mother's voice was anything less than welcoming. Rose's eyes fell to the ground as she ducked out of the way to make room for Teddy. He appeared just a moment later. And the wide smile on his face fell when he saw everyone gathered around. But soon it was back, only a little more nervous — no doubt he was thinking they'd pull this off. "You all came to welcome me home, how sweet of you," he grinned, stepping out of the fireplace and dusting himself off. "I think I hear my Gram calling me, better get home now." But with one step towards the door, Harry's stern voice was heard.

"I don't think so," he said as Teddy stopped dead in his tracks.

It took a lot of pleading and apologizing on their part, but somehow Victoire and Teddy both managed to convince the adults that it was entirely their idea, and that Rose just came along for the ride. It must not have been hard to convince them though, seeing as Rose never had a habit of getting into trouble. Hermione's hardened face softened the more they went on, and she'd reached out to put her arm around her daughter, rubbing her shoulder.

When everyone had had enough excitement, and the Potter family, Teddy, and Victoire were leaving for the evening, Hermione glanced down at Rose before kissing her forehead. "I was just worried about you," she said. Her voice was softer now, much calmer than she'd been when she was fussing at Teddy earlier.

"I'm sorry, mum," Rose still couldn't look her mother in the eyes. She hated disappointing people more than anything in the world. "I just thought riding around would be fun and then we went too far."

"I'll say you did. All the way to London," Ron chuckled as he joined them in the living room, with Hugo riding on his back. "Your mum was about to owl the Ministry and The Daily Prophet, and probably anyone else who might need to know someone was missing."

"I was not," Hermione fussed, brushing him off, but he swooped down to kiss her temple, and Rose could see her mother smile out of the corner of her eye. "But I _was_ worried. And I know it wasn't your fault, but the next time Teddy has some bright idea…"

"I know," Rose sighed. "Don't listen to him."

"Smart girl," Hermione nodded.

"Just like her mum," added and everyone chuckled.

"Besides," Hermione's hand went to her pocket and she pulled out a small envelope. _Rose Weasley_ was written on it in perfect calligraphy and her eyes widened at the sight. "This came for you while you were out."

"My letter!" she cried, snatching it from her mother's hands in a fit of excitement. It wasn't but a moment later it was ripped open and the envelope was laying on the coffee table. " _Dear Miss Weasley, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_! I'm in!"

"Well, of course you're in," Ron laughed. "Did you really think you wouldn't get in?"

Rose read and reread the letter before glancing up at her parents. Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears, and Ron wore a proud smile. She'd never felt so happy in her life. "Why are you crying mum?" she asked.

"Just happy for you," Hermione replied, leaning in to brush a piece of hair behind Rose's ear. "And just already missing you when you leave next month."

"But I'll be home for Christmas." Rose was already planning the robes she wanted to buy, and perhaps a nice quill she'd only use for writing essays. She needed books, and a cauldron, and it said she could have a pet. A pet! "Mum, can I get a cat?" she asked, her eyes were wide again, sparkling with excitement.

"No cats," Ron's face suddenly got serious and Rose's smile faded a little.

But Hermione leaned in close, whispering, "We'll see about the cat."


	2. The Hogwarts Express

The weeks leading up to the departure for Hogwarts were excruciating. Rose now had a wand that she absolutely was not allowed to use. Hermione even threatened to hide it from her until school started if Rose didn't stop complaining. But thankfully, Ron came to Rose's defense. "Oh come off it," he argued. "The first time I met you, Hermione, you came into our train compartment like a know-it-all. _Occulus reparo._ " Ron winked at Rose who gave her father a shy smile and then looked expectantly to her mother. Hermione shot Ron a look that could kill. But he only shrugged his shoulders and slipped from the room to find Hugo who'd been hiding in various cupboards pretending to be a boggart.

To get her mind off of the excruciating wait, Rose did nothing but talk her parents' ears off about what she would do at school and the friends she would make. As exhausted as they were of answering so many questions, they couldn't help but smile, remembering back to their excitement before starting school. Coming from a muggle upbringing, Hermione told Rose the many fantasies she'd had of Hogwarts and how it would be at school before she'd started.

"I read so many school books before the first year began," she told her as they set the table for dinner one evening. "I knew everything about the school before I even got there."

"Yeah, and she _told_ us all about it, too," Ron piped in. "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky," his voice mimicked a higher version of what Hermione's was supposed to be. "Color me disappointed." His wife could only ignore him as she continued on with tales about Hogwarts, to which Rose stared wide-eyed at her mother.

The night before they were to leave for London, Rose was in bed reading through _Hogwarts: A History_ the newest edition. The battle of Hogwarts was her favorite chapter. It mentioned her parents, her Uncle Harry, and practically her whole family. She'd read this chapter many many times and now she had her own copy from Flourish and Blotts that she would take to school and have for pleasure reading.

"It's incomparable how alike you and your mother are," Ron said stepping into her room.

Rose smiled. She'd heard that her whole life. That she was just like her mother. Just as smart, as talented, as eager to learn. It wasn't something she tired of hearing.

"Dad," she said as her face fell. "What if I don't fit in there? What if I can't make friends?"

"You?" Ron gave his daughter a skeptical look. "You'll make more friends than you know what to do with."

"How do you know?"

"Well, you're my daughter." He smiled widely, sitting on the side of her bed and pulling up the covers to tuck her in. It wasn't something her parents did every night. She was eleven years old, after all. But tonight was her last night in the house and well, it felt right that she was tucked in.

Rose giggled. "Really dad, what if I run into people who don't particularly like me? Mum told me she wasn't always the most popular girl." Her shoulders shrugged and her finger brushed over the quilt her grandmother had made for her when she was a baby. She always slept with it. It was a beautiful shade of purple with little stitchings of blue and white. Somehow, her dad had managed to convince her to make the quilt rather than knitting the horrid sweaters she used to when he was growing up.

"Well, love, you'll run into those people everywhere," Ron's voice was soft, but sure. "There's always going to be people who think they are better than you, always going to be people who don't like you because you may be different from them, or maybe they're jealous of you. But you can't let those people get you down. You hold your head high and say, 'I'm a Weasley'."

She thought it over a moment. And with a small smile, she only nodded. Then, Ron kissed her head and set her book on the nightstand, pointing his want at the lamp. "Knox."

The next day, the Weasley family was running late, to Hermione's dismay, and were in a frantic rush. "Come along!" Hermione yelled as she pulled little Hugo along the platform. "Let's not dawdle like we have no place to be." Ron and Rose were lagging behind, trying to pull her enormous trunks, why she needed to bring _three_ he didn't understand.

"But I need this last trunk for all of my books and things!" she'd exclaimed as he was floating them to the car. "I won't be coming home for three months so I'll need books to occupy my time!"

"Trust me, you'll have plenty of schoolwork," he said. But even after he'd pleaded with her to leave just one trunk at home, she insisted on them anyway.

"Come on," Ron said, wishing he could just let his wand do all the work, but with all the muggles he couldn't risk it.

"This is it!" exclaimed Rose as they reached the platform wall. She was already dressed in her robes, even though her father had said they wouldn't be necessary until the end of the train ride. But Hermione had hushed him and let Rose do as she pleased, even if it meant a few odd stares and sidelong glances from muggles passing by. But none of them concerned the family at this moment.

Rose ran through the wall first, with her father and the trolley right behind. And when she looked up at the Hogwarts Express it was the best sight she'd ever seen. "Whoa!" she said befuddled. She'd seen pictures, and she'd even been to the platform once or twice as a child to see her cousins off. But she hadn't been to Kings Cross in a few years, and now the promise of Hogwarts was so close, and the train was the only thing between them, Rose couldn't help but stare in awe. "It's beautiful. Don't you think so dad?"

She turned to see her dad looking at the train, lost in thought. "I've never really noticed," he said.

"But what about the first time you ever saw the train? Didn't you think it was beautiful then?" she said, a little put off that he hadn't shared her view.

"Well, I can't really remember the first time I saw it. I grew up coming to Platform 9¾. Because of all my older brothers, you know."

"Right," Rose said, turning back to the train.

"Come on!" she heard her mother yell, practically sprinting past the two with Hugo at her heels. "It's almost time to leave."

It wasn't a few more moments before they were next to an open door, and the goodbyes had to begin. "Let me look at you," Hermione said taking Rose's face in her hands. "Now, you remember to send us owls every week. I want to hear everything that's going on. I want to hear all about classes and what you're doing for fun, all the friends you're making. Okay?"

"Okay," Rose said peering into her mother's misty eyes. It hadn't really sunken in that she was leaving her parents, and now she wished she hadn't yearned for this day to be here so fast.

"Alright," Hermione pulled out a small black drawstring purse. "Here are a few galleons so you can buy some sweets, you have your lunch packed, and if you've left anything at home, just send an owl and we'll send it to you."

"I will, thanks mum," Rose hugged her mother, squeezing her tighter than she normally would, and then her brother who whispered a small "good luck" in her ear. Her father didn't make his moment too long, knowing full well that the Hogwarts Express left at precisely eleven o'clock. He merely pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. And with a small smile, trying not to tear up, Rose climbed onto the train before finding an open window to peer out and wave as the train pulled away. "I love you!" she heard her mother yell above the train's screeching.

As the train left the station, Rose felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to find Teddy grinning at her. "You doing alright, Red?" Rose merely nodded as he craned his neck toward a compartment. "Come on, we're all in here." The door opened and there sat Victoire, James, Albus, and Louis, Victoire's younger brother.

"Where's everyone else?" Rose asked, referring to the rest of the Weasley clan. George's kids, Fred and Roxanne were missing. Fred was a fifth year, and Roxanne a third year. Percy's kids were also missing; Molly and Lucy would be in their fifth and second years. The only Weasley that wouldn't be there was Dominique Weasley, Victoire and Louis's sister. She was in her second year at Beauxbaton's. When Victoire had turned down Beaubatons in order to go to Hogwarts with Teddy, Madame Maxime was heartbroken. Fleur had been her best student, and to have her legacy at the school was something special. So when Dominique came of age and received a personal invitation by the Headmistress herself, she jumped at the opportunity.

"Probably hopping about," Louis answered. The middle child to Bill and Fleur, he had dirty blonde hair and an aloof attitude. In his fourth year, he was the only Weasley so far to be in Slytherin. It was a huge shock to everyone in the family when it happened, but it seemed as if Louis had known all along that was the house he'd be sorted into.

"Yeah, Roxanne is always running around seeing everyone," Teddy smiled, glancing at Rose to fill her in. "She's in Gryffindor and apparently everyone wants to be her best friend."

"I've seen her play Quidditch," James said. "Brilliant!" He looked at Rose. "Have you ever seen her ride a broom?"

Rose shook her head. It wasn't that they weren't close, it was just that the family was so big and since everyone lived so far away, it was hard to see everyone on a regular basis. Luckily, Rose and her family lived just a few miles from the Burrow so she could see her grandparents regularly. Ron and Hermione didn't allow Rose and Hugo to Apparate with anyone. Hugo got motion sickness very easily, and after Ron Weasley got splinched one time, Hermione took extra precautions when it came to her kids.

After a few moments of silence, Teddy said "Last year," with a sigh. "What will I do without Hogwarts?"

"Come back and visit," Victoire's eyes fixed on him with an expectant stare. Everyone knew it was more than a request.

"Of course," he said smiling.

Rose knew about them. She'd always known that Victoire loved Teddy, more than anything else, ever since they were kids. And one day, she guessed Teddy woke up and saw that Vic wasn't that annoying little girl who would follow him everywhere when they were young.

"I hope I'm put in Gryffindor," Rose said aloud. "So I can be in your house."

"That would be wonderful!" Victoire smiled brighting, her green eyes sparkling. "But any house they put you in will become your family and you'll love it anyway. But I do have to say Gryffindor is the best." She flipped her long blonde mane behind her shoulder and batted her eyes in Teddy's direction, clearly waiting for a rebuttal, and she got it.

"I think you mean Hufflepuff is the best," he retorted.

"Both of you are ridiculous," Louis spoke up, not needing to offer which house he deemed the best.

The rest of the compartment gave him skeptical looks. "You're mad," Teddy said. "No one except for Slytherins like Slytherin house."

Rose wrinkled her nose. Her father had warned her all about Slytherins, how they'd had their fair share of trouble with them during the school years, especially Draco Malfoy, who's son was starting his first year at Hogwarts too. Scorpius, she thought his name was. "Beat him at everything," her father had said. "Everything."

"I don't want to be put into Slytherin," Albus said. It wasn't quite clear who he was talking to. His eyes were fixed out the window, watching the landscape pass by. Maybe himself, maybe everyone. But no one said anything and Rose wasn't quite sure if anyone else heard.

A few hours later, after some entertaining charms from Teddy and a few chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties later, the train began to slow.

"Well, looks like we all need to change" Victoire sighed as she stood up and reached up for her bag. "Not all of us were eager beavers," and she winked in Rose's direction before heading for the bathroom.

Rose's face beat a nice shade of blush and she sunk back in her seat before returning to _Hogwarts: A History_ , which she'd pulled out somewhere between laughter and funny stories. She wouldn't admit aloud that this was her third time reading through the book, but she couldn't _help_ it. She loved learning everything there was to know about Hogwarts. After all, it was going to be her home for the next seven years.

After a few minutes, the crowd all returned to the compartment, dressed and ready. Teddy was teaching James a spell to make red sparks appear from the end of his wand while Victoire watched. Albus and Louis both had window seats opposite one another and both had their gazes turned out, just watching the scenery as night fell. Albus's face looked ashen, like any moment he might faint onto the floor. But no matter who prodded and how many times they asked, he insisted he was fine.

Five minutes or so before they were to pull up to school, Rose tucked her book into her trunk and stood up to find the lavatory. The small hallway was empty except for one tall boy—a Slytherin by the looks of him who ducked into a compartment just as Rose was passing by. The door was cracked ever so slightly as she passed, and she couldn't help but hear a projected voice proclaim, "My father would disown me if I wasn't sorted into Slytherin."

Rose merely rolled her eyes and slipped into the lavatory. And when she emerged a few minutes later, the same voice was still talking. "—probably kill myself if I were to be sorted into Hufflepuff." The whole compartment laughed at his crude joke, and Rose's brow furrowed as she stopped just outside of the door, being careful not to press right against it, lest it should squeak and give her away. She thought of Teddy and how kind and tricky he could be. There was nothing wrong with the people in Hufflepuff, yet she couldn't imagine anyone who _wanted_ to be in Slytherin would understand that.

"What do you think, Scorpius? Should we just do away with the whole house altogether?" Another student joked. Rose caught the slightest glimpse of him through the crack in the door. He was the tall boy she'd seen slip inside earlier. He had dark hair and dark eyes to match. And when he smiled, Rose caught a glimpse of teeth. They seemed to come to points at the ends, making them look almost like sharks' teeth. She shuddered at the sight of them. But it was the name _Scorpius_ that brought her attention back to the loud-mouthed boy sitting across from him. Shifting herself to see him properly, he was grinning from ear to ear, a sinister little smile that caused his blue eyes to sparkle.

So that was Scorpius Malfoy. _Beat him at everything_ , her father had told her before she left.

"Why don't we just kick every house out of Hogwarts and only Purebloods can be admitted," he beamed as the others howled with laughter. He seemed so proud of what he'd said, and he lifted a licorice wand to his mouth to take a bite, chewing with pride.

Rose couldn't take anymore of their talk and made her way quickly back to her compartment, where James had apparently nearly singed off one of Teddy's eyebrows. Victoire was giving him a hard time about it just as the train pulled to its stop in the station.

"We're here," Victoire's grin lit up her face and soon everyone was up, grabbing for their trunks and heading for the doors. Out on the platform, everything was in disarray. A loud and obnoxious Ravenclaw girl was announcing so exuberantly that she'd forgotten her Sneakoscope at home and would have to do without it until her parents returned from their lavish anniversary trip to Turks and Caicos.

Victoire rolled her eyes, ushering Rose through the crowd of students trying to get to the boats. "Penny Warda is the most dramatic girl in my year," she sighed. "She brilliant, but always acting like the sky is falling." Victoire gave Rose a little wink to which the redhead chuckled. And soon they were approaching the boats to take the first years across.

"Remember to keep your hands in the boat at all times," Teddy was leaning down behind her to whisper in her ear like some kind of cruise director. "The Giant Squid likes to take little first years for his welcome back meal."

Rose gave him an unsure smile. He was joking, she was sure. Well, she was only slightly sure. "Leave her alone," Victoire shoved his shoulder as Teddy walked away, cackling to himself. "You ignore him, Rosie. He's only trying to give you a fright." And she laid a hand on Rose's shoulder for reassurance. "But to be honest, you'll probably want to keep your hands to yourself. He's a little unpredictable." And like that, she was gone with the rest of the second through seventh years who took carriages up to the castle.

"Firs' years, watch yer step!" a gruff voice called. Rose recognized Hagrid immediately and he offered a smile at her before having to fuss at two boys in the back for trying out spells with their wands. "Can already tell yer'll be havin' detentions if yer don't stop that," he grumbled. And slowly, the first years started piling into the boats until they were all floating on the lake, and nearly sixty eleven year olds were staring up at the looming castle, eyes as big as saucers, awaiting their entrance.


End file.
